Retrograde
by styleiseternal
Summary: After eleven years of being away from Charming, California, Bonnie Bennett returns to town only to find that nothing has changed. The Vampire Diaries / Sons of Anarchy crossover.
1. The Runner

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! Recently I found myself having muse in developing a crossover story between Bonnie Bennett / Jax Teller, so I decided instead of wasting this muse, I've use it and try to create a very interesting cross over between The Vampire Diaries and Sons of Anarchy. I know both shows are entirely different since one deals with the supernatural and the other deals with real life, but since I love the TVD characters so much, I figured why not give it a try?

I know how we all love supernatural things, but in this there will be no supernatural characters.

This is also my first time writing Bonnie, so she WILL be a bit out of character from time to time since this isn't TVD verse and since I wanted to write her as an adult and sort of a bad ass. If you've seen Sons of Anarchy, you'll know why, and if you haven't, then let's just say all the women on that show are pretty bad ass, so Bonnie had to be one too! Once again, thank you so much for taking your time to read this very long first chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**A little disclaimer:** I do not own any of these character! No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois**

It started with an idea. A simple idea, but one she knew she could standby. All Bonnie wanted was to go home. All she _needed_ was to get the protection that would help her feel safe again. It was simple; however, the more she thought about it, the more she knew how wrong it would be.

Going back to Charming meant a lot of things, and could hurt a lot of people, though as she stood there in the middle of her one bedroom apartment in Uptown Chicago, she knew what had to be done.

She was a runner. That's what they called her. _That's_ what they referred to whenever her name was brought up in a conversation, but little did they know, that was far from what she was. She just needed time, that's all – time for herself and time away from the bullshit that being associated with Charming entailed. But now that it was over, the desire to flee from the sole place that housed her knight in his darkened glory couldn't overpower her sense to return. And, more or less – there was nothing else she could do.

Bonnie Bennett was possibly the last person Jackson Teller wanted to see, the last person _anyone_ in Charming wanted to see; however, as she packed her things almost carelessly, tossing each item in whichever box that sat nearby, their approval of her return was the last thing she could think of. Because right now, she was in survivor mode, and going back home, she was convinced, was her only means of survival.

As shirt after shirt was thrown into the box, she wondered why it was that she was doing this again. What was it about this situation that made her feel as if she needed to run? Sure, breakups happen and people get hurt, but after filing that restraining order against the ex that deliberately ignored the meaning of stay away, Bonnie knew that she had no other choice. If she wanted to stop the late night house calls, threatening phone calls, and random appearances at her work, then she needed to disappear, only unlike before, she would disappear back home.

It's been years, eleven to be exact, though despite losing all contact to those she considered friends and family, Bonnie Bennett had no other choice. She had to go back to Charming. And she had to go back there tonight.

* * *

Finishing off the last of her boxes with tape, Bonnie exhaled deeply, loudly, as the last one was pushed aside. This had been an all-day affair, and although she felt as if tonight was the night she needed to go, she was far too exhausted to budge. Home could wait until tomorrow, because right now, she just needed to rest.

As she sat there, legs folded Indian style, back hunched forward somewhat slightly, her face quickly fell into the palm of her hands.

"What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself, her words muffled.

Running her hands over her face and through her hair, her palms moved downward until stopping at her neck. As she exhaled again, she could only hope that by the time she left, she'd get the answer she was looking for.

Until then, Bonnie broke herself away from her spot on the floor and stood up. Looking around the apartment now, taking in the minor clutter of boxes, crumbled newspaper, and discarded furniture, she inhaled before pushing the smallest of the boxes towards the door with her foot.

She had too much stuff – useless, dated, unwearable stuff, yet instead of keeping it here where it belonged, she knew that every bit of it had to come with her, because despite leaving, she needed to take a little piece of her life from here.

* * *

"Yeah, I finished packing. But I think I'll be leaving tomorrow. Instead of tonight," she said, speaking into the other end of her cell phone. Just as she was about to get into bed, a co-worker decided to call and postponed her chance to sleep.

"I'm not even sure if I have a job down there yet. The hospital hasn't gotten to me about it, but I figured it's better than staying here right now." As she went on to tell her co-worker, one of the nurses that worked under her at the hospital in the pediatric unit, half-truths behind her reason(s) for leaving, Bonnie jumped just as she heard a knock at her door.

It was late, almost midnight, and despite having someone there with in spirit via phone, she was too on edge not to worry about who it could be.

"Hey, Melinda, someone's at the door – hold on, alright?" After getting the okay, Bonnie brought the phone to her chest; silencing any noise from passing through to the other end as she slowly walked towards her bedroom door. "Who is it?" she called, the obvious display of worry sweeping over her features. Though, when she didn't get an answer, she tossed the cell onto her bed before heading toward her closet. "Who is it?" She called one more time, but once again, there was no answer.

Getting somewhat annoyed at the lack of response, as well as suspicious, Bonnie glanced in the direction of the front door one last time before she stooped down inside the closet and leant forward toward a few cases of leftover shoe boxes. After rummaging through the first few only to come up empty, she finally found the one she was looking for.

Being a single woman with a psycho ex-boyfriend on the loose, Bonnie was convinced she needed protection, though unlike most single women in a big bad city, a single can of pepper spray would be her last idea of what could protect her – because after all, she was a Charming's girl, which in her opinion, was the best explanation for anyone who could've caught her pulling out a silver on black 9mm handgun.

It wasn't a gift. She had no interesting story behind how she came about having it, but it was hers, and right now, it was the only thing that made her feel comfortable in her own home.

She wanted to call out again, maybe get their attention before letting her fear get the best of her, but instead, she walked over to the front door cautiously with the gun held firmly in her gasp and her finger vacant of the trigger before stopping directly in front of the peephole. As she took a deep breath and prepared herself on who it could be, she looked into the tiny little window before breathing a sigh of relief.

Her paranoia was getting the best of her and immediately, she felt annoyed by it.

"Jesus, April—", she said to herself audibly before unlocking the door and pulling it open. "I totally forgot you were stopping by tonight." Bonnie paused for a moment, her annoyance now surfacing for other reasons. "Didn't you hear me asking who it was?"

"No, I was on my phone…" as April clenched her jaw, her lips parted slightly with a frown to show how sorry she was. "I tried to get here earlier, but we were swamped in the ER. I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," she said before stepping aside and letting her in.

"So, what is it that you need me to give to the movers?"

Looking at April somewhat skeptically, she hid the gun behind her back. That was the last thing she needed to explain right now.

"Um…" Bonnie surveyed the living room. "Everything you see here. Furniture, boxes– all of it." She paused. "I can't take all of this with me in my car, so, that's what the movers are for."

As she watched April nod while taking in all she had to do, Bonnie excused herself silently before returning back to her bedroom and putting her gun back where it belonged. One day she knew she'd need it, but since it was April, she knew she wouldn't need it today.

Practically forgetting about her phone call with Melinda, Bonnie returned back to the living room before seeing April, one of her eldest friends here in Chicago, trying to lift one of the smaller boxes.

"So, when are they coming again?"

For a moment, Bonnie said nothing as she watched her friend help her without much objection. This was unlike before, unlike the time she left Charming on her nineteenth birthday, but it didn't make her feel any less guilty. As if it were nothing, Bonnie could and would always uproot her life if need be, ultimately leaving those whom she cared about behind. It was the best for her, the thing she needed to do for_ her_, but sometimes, she wished for her selfless nature returned long enough to keep her around for those who needed her, instead of running away whenever she felt she had to. Bonnie helped people every day and gave everything in her power to save lives of strangers – yet, when it came to friends and family it seemed to be the last thing she wanted to do.

Though maybe one day, that'd change.

Snapping herself out of her reverie, she finally responded, "Wednesday. That's probably around the time I'll actually get there, so I'm taking a few suitcases with me."

As April nodded, Bonnie squint her eyes slightly.

April wouldn't say it, not without a push, but Bonnie could tell that she had her own opinions about this – about her leaving.

"Hey, look. How about you come visit me sometime? I mean, Charming isn't the best vacation spot, but overall it's a pretty decent town. You should come up, you know, when you need a change of scenery."

When April smiled just a little and glanced over to Bonnie, she smiled back, hoping to warm her up to the idea.

"I'll think about it."

"Good," Bonnie said before walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. "I'm really going to miss you."

"—Heh, yeah. I'm going to miss you, too, but really, don't worry about me, Bonnie." They pulled apart. "I mean you're going back home, and that's not something you should feel bad about. Besides – imagine how all of your friends are going to feel when they see you again."

Oh. Bonnie could definitely imagine which made her so skeptical about her return.

Those in Charming, California never took kindly to those who left, especially when so many were hurt in the process, and even if she didn't want to admit it, that's what scared her the most about going back.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, April."

"No problem," she smiled. "Well listen, I… have got to go, and I'll be here in a few days for the movers. But I love you and have a safe trip, okay?"

"You, too." Bonnie paused before remembering one last thing. "Oh, and here—" Reaching for her set of spare keys lying on the glass coffee table in the middle of the room, Bonnie grabbed them before handing them over to her.

Once April took them, the women hugged one last time before she went her separate way.

Bonnie was really going to miss her and if it weren't for her, she knew she wouldn't feel so bad about leaving.

After standing there for what seemed to be minutes instead of actual seconds, Bonnie took a deep breath before turning on her heel and walking back down the hall to her bedroom. Tonight would be her last night in this apartment, and even though she knew she had to leave, she was really going to miss it. At twenty-nine years old, this was the first place she ever owned by herself, and even she knew that one could never forget their first.

As she smiled to herself almost satisfyingly at the close of this chapter of her life, she flopped down on her bed, landing on the phone she had forgotten all about the moment April arrived.

"Oh, shit—" Leaning over just enough to reach beneath her leg, Bonnie brought the phone's receiver to her ear before calling out to her co-worker. When there was no answer, and instead a dial tone, she rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.

Later she'd have to remember to call her back; however, until then, she really needed to get some sleep.

Though, just as she stood up and began pulling back her covers, there was another knock on the door. Like anyone, Bonnie felt as if it were safe to assume that April had forgotten something, so without calling out to her, she made her way back down the hall, avoided the peephole and opened it before realizing what a big mistake she'd made.

Stunned, Bonnie remained still for a moment as the tiny hairs on her arm stood upward almost instantly.

She didn't need this. Not tonight. However before she could react, the ex-boyfriend she was trying to avoid stepped forward and pushed himself inside before giving her the chance to close the door.

Panicked and somewhat scared, she stumbled back and held her left hand out in front of her and extended her arm just enough to keep a safe distance in between them. "Get out before I call the police."

"The police?" he paused and stepped toward her, putting her even more on edge. "Bonnie. I am the police. And I just want to talk to you. That's all."

"Get out. Of here. You're not supposed to be here, and I have a restraining order that says so." As her breathing became more intense, her chest heaved up and down before she stepped toward the counter. She needed help, or something to protect herself, though, when she remembered that her gun was nowhere near, it was clear that she was in trouble.

This is why she was leaving.

He was the reason why she needed to feel the safety and comfort of the place she left behind. Howbeit instead of thanking him, Bonnie decided to show him how much it upset her.

After spotting a rogue steak knife on the kitchen counter near the sink, one that she'd thankfully kept unpacked, she grabbed it before he could reach her.

"Get out now. Or I swear to God, I will kill you."

"You'll go to jail. And, let's think about this, Bonnie. That's no place for a woman like you." As he smiled and taunted her, Bonnie stood her ground with the firm reply of "I don't care." Though, even if she did care, if killing him meant ridding the world of someone as corrupted as the man that stood in front of her, then she had to.

But thankfully, it wouldn't come to that as he took her tone, her demeanor, as well as her stance as a sign that she was serious.

"All right. I guess I will take that as a hint." As he stepped forward instead of backward, she held the knife out towards him, almost ready to use it as he stopped himself and took a step back toward the door. "I'll be seeing you soon, Bonnie. I am going to make it up to you, I swear it." Just as he took his leave, the breath she hadn't noticed she was holding quickly released from her lungs before she ran over to the door and locked it.

This – this was why she didn't feel safe. And it made her come to terms with the reality of there truly being no place like home.

As the knife dropped from her hand and her back met with the door, Bonnie's legs weakened just before she lowered herself down onto the floor. She always thought of herself as strong, independent and free to take care of herself against any assailant, but in that moment, she felt weaker than she ever had.

This wasn't the way she wanted to deal with this. Running, even now, was never the answer. But if she wanted to live without fear and constantly looking over her shoulder, then she had no other choice.

She was going back to Charming, and tonight, she was instantly reminded why.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And that's the end of chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know some may have questions and if you do, I'm hoping to answer them all in the up and coming chapter. Especially who Bonnie's crazy ex is!

I'm hoping that this first chapter has roped you all in enough to stick around though, because I really want to continue the story and the more you guys love it the more I'll have muse to continue. So, review and tell me what you think! xx


	2. A Charming Return: Part One

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone! I read your reviews and I want to thank you so much for them. Knowing that you guys like the story so far means a lot! I just hope that I can keep it interesting as well as introduce you to Sons of Anarchy on a more in depth level. With the story, I'm not trying to leave out too much in reference to the history from the show, and since I am following the series a little, there will be some spoilers from time to time. Some things will be edited in a way that'll fit the TVD characters/my liking – which means it'll be a spoilers but it _won't_ be a spoiler, if that makes sense!

I also want to give everyone a heads up that there won't be any Jax / Bonnie heavy interaction until chapter four! But when it happens, I'm going to try and make it good. And as for the predictions on who Bonnie's ex will be, you guys will just have to wait and see. ;) Until then, I hope you guys enjoy this update! **_PS;_** there's also a special cameo from someone of the TVD books.

**A little disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters! No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Charming, California**

Population: 14,679

A county in San Joaquin, located in-between Lodi and Stockton, Charming had the appeal of any small town in the United States, however, when it gave those on the outside a false advert of what Charming truly was; a hellhole, it helped outsiders believe that it was nothing more than a _very _charming place.

The crime rate wasn't as obvious as that of the big city, nor was it enough to make residents fear for their lives, but for those who grew up in the middle of it, those like Bonnie; it was one of the hardest things to ignore.

Just like any town in America, Charming had its dirty little secrets and methods at keeping the town afloat. Though it was that small fact that drove Bonnie away the minute she turned nineteen and decided that living in Virginia with her grandmother would be a safer, better choice. It was a means to an end, and a simple way out.

The day she left was one of the hardest things she had to do; saying goodbye to her friends, telling her dad that there was a possibility he'd never see her again, everything that happened; every reaction, took a toll on her. But instead of Bonnie giving in, she stuck with her decision.

This was her time to be selfish – her time to get out of a place where she didn't belong, though as her mother revealed that she'd never forgive her or even pretend she existed, Bonnie accepted the idea of Rudy Hopkins being the only one to keep her grounded from thousands of miles away.

Even after her departure from Charming, Bonnie kept in touch with her dad; calling him every day, emailing him, whatever it took. Though, when the calls stopped, as well as the emails, it didn't take long for her to realize what a mistake she made. Bonnie wasn't naïve; she knew what happened. However, when she received word from her mother, Abby, through her grams, confirming it, she was crushed.

Rudy was dead, and instead of attending his funeral and saying goodbye like a normal daughter, she was across the country, hating her idea of ever leaving.

She was told that he was killed during a truck bombing against the Sons. Severe head injuries – that's what sealed the deal, and despite not believing them, what could she do?

For months, that knowledge destroyed Bonnie and almost pushed her to return; however, when she realized that it was for the best and that Rudy would've been proud of everything she accomplished, she understood that leaving wouldn't be in her best interest. Not yet. Not when she had so much going for her. And, so, she stayed.

Though now, as she returned, being greeted with the 'Welcome to Charming: Our Name Says It All' sign told her that she should have come sooner; if only to change that fucking false advertisement.

As she rolled her eyes and bit against her bottom lip, Bonnie shook her head.

"How cliché," she thought as she drove by the sign that welcomed her back into the center of hell.

The name said it all?

That's what the town wanted everyone to think, but being a native of this place, Bonnie knew firsthand how much charm Charming actually lacked. It was sad and borderline depressing, but now that she was back, she knew that in order to stay, she had to remember her situation or else, what would stop her from leaving again?

When she finally made it into town, it didn't take Bonnie long to not only reach her childhood home but feel a hint of regret for ever leaving.

So much had happened, so many lives were lost and while she was hiding away in somewhat of a safe haven and in a town that Charming should have been, things changed so much that she knew she wouldn't even recognized her life here if it slapped her in the face.

She felt like a little girl on the first day of school, not knowing what to expect, not knowing who to trust, and not knowing who would have the least bit of friendliness inside them to welcome her into their circle with open arms.

It scared her, and despite the love she shared with every "friend" she had in this town, Bonnie was convinced that not even that would help her.

As she stepped out of her Blue Toyota Prius, she smiled lightly, though instantly at the sight of her dad's Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme. Out of everything, that was the last thing she expected she'd see. Though for some reason, she was happy she did.

Just as she walked over to the car and decided to have a moment alone with it, she was interrupted by someone opening the house's door. In response, Bonnie turned to see who it was.

When her eyes landed on a very familiar face, tears formed almost immediately before running over to the big sister she had left behind.

"Mary—", she said somewhat silently before meeting her half way and hugging her as if she never planned on letting her go.

"Hey, baby sis."

A few years older than Bonnie, Mary Bennett was the spitting image of Rudy Hopkins. However with her mocha complexion, one that mimicked Bonnie's on some days, people could tell that they were sisters. They didn't favor each other much, but their personalities were so similar that it was hard to believe that they weren't related.

It's been years since they saw each other, though as Bonnie pulled back and got a better look of one of the people she left behind and barely contacted, she noticed that unlike others, Charming hadn't taken the toll on her that she expected. Her skin was borderline flawless and despite being thirty-two years old, she continued to have that teenage glow to her. That made Bonnie happy.

"What the hell are you doing here so fast?" Mary didn't expect an answer, but she asked anyway as she pulled away and took a long look at her little sister. "Wow…you look good." With a bright smile, they took in the sights of one another before retreating into their childhood home; a home that Mary now called her own. And just as Bonnie stepped inside, she noticed that nothing had changed.

Wow. She had officially stepped into a time warp.

As she looked around and took it all in, Mary called to her from the kitchen and asked her if she could get her anything, though when Bonnie turned down the offer she realized she had to get what she came for; the location to find her friends.

Stepping back into the living room with a glass of water, Mary raised an eyebrow and gave her what she wanted.

"Well, you can find Jax down at Teller-Morrow," she paused, unsure if that was the friend Bonnie was referring to.

"I don't mean Jax—Jackson. I mean the girls."

Taking a deep breath, Mary sat down without taking her eyes off of her.

"Bonnie, you just got here. Find them tomorrow."

"Mary, I need to see them. I just want to see how they are." After giving somewhat of a pleading look to her sister, Bonnie continued. "So, please, tell me where I can find them."

Contemplating on whether or not it was important to tell her where her friends were, Mary shook her head.

Bonnie had just gotten home, and despite her desire to see the friends that Mary barely liked, telling her wasn't something she wanted to do. But with the look she was getting, the eldest of the two knew she had no choice.

"I don't know. But I can call someone to find out."

"Good," she said before walking over to her sister and placing a kiss to her temple "I'm going to go take a shower." Leaving her there, Bonnie did as she promised.

_Six days. _

Six days it took her to get there and for three of them, she went without a shower, making this experience one that'd she'd never take for granted ever again.

* * *

It didn't take Bonnie long in the shower, but once she got out and put on a fresh set of clothing; a white cami top and a pair of denim jeans with black ballerina flats, she retrieved the address she was looking for from Mary before and headed out to see the girls she found impossible to forget.

At twenty-nine, she assumed things would be fine. It had been eleven years and even though they were angry at her when she left, they all had time to forgive and forget – or so she hoped.

As she pulled up into the drive way of the address that was given to her, Bonnie exhaled deeply before she turned off the engine and watched the two sets of eyes that watched her.

Appearing stunned and borderline shocked, the two blondes looked at Bonnie somewhat flabbergasted before finally reacting, which in turn, gave Bonnie the encouragement she needed to step out of the car with one of the biggest smiles she ever had the pleasure of smiling in the last three weeks.

"Oh my God! _Bonnie?_" Being greeted with a hug instantly, Bonnie held onto the first blonde that approached her just as she held her sister; as if she never planned to let her go. "What the hell are you doing back?!"

What the hell; definitely a popular phrase today.

"We missed you so much."

"I missed y—" Before she could continue, she was cut off.

"Speak for yourself," the other blonde chimed in, her English accent just as strong as Bonnie remembered.

Shouldn't that have disappeared by now?

"I didn't miss the little bitch." She paused. "I mean, she did leave us high and dry…"

For a second, Bonnie believed her. Though, when she realized the sort of humor blonde #2 had, she understood that it was nothing more than her way of welcoming her back. Or well, maybe it was the hug that was more convincing

"Yeah. I missed you, too, Rebekah." As they pulled apart, Bonnie looked over the two girls in front of her and inhaled silently.

The blondes; Rebekah and Caroline, were two of Bonnie's best friends. And, just like any set of friends, the girls did everything together; snuck out of the house, drank with the boys, protected what was theirs, they were attached at the hip. Though despite that little fact, the two of them barely ever got along, leaving Bonnie in the middle as she tried to stop them daily from ripping each other apart.

It was a fine for a while, _they_ were fine; however, when the girls entered into their junior years of high school, it changed the day a Mexican kid named Tyler let it slip that he'd been seeing them both for months.

When realizing that this could cause one of the biggest rifts between them, Bonnie tried to control it. She tried to show them that their friendship meant more than any guy they laid eyes on. She even went after Tyler and made him pay for destroying the bond between her friends. Nonetheless, after it was all said and done, she knew that it was too late when the girls admitted to genuinely hating each other.

There was nothing Bonnie could do about that, so she dealt with it, and now, it seemed as if it all changed; giving her the idea that if they could be more accepting of each other and forgive each other, then they could do the same for her.

Or, that's what she hoped for. Either way, things were so far so good.

"Never in a million years did we think we'd see you back here."

"You and me both."

"So then tell us…," she paused. "Why are you?" Rebekah inquired before getting a glare from Caroline.

On second thought, things weren't good at all.

"When I find the answer to that, I'll let you know," she snapped, though reframed herself for going on any further. Bonnie knew firsthand why she had to come, but there was no way anyone else would. Not yet.

"What she means is—," Caroline said, chiming in to stop the girls from their minor head to head. "We were sure you were done with Charming. We didn't think you'd come back."

"Neither did I, but I had to." She nodded to herself lightly. "Back in Chicago… it just didn't feel like a good fit, so I needed to come home."

"Oh? And what was so bad about that Mystic Falls place that you couldn't go back there?"

"Look, Rebekah, if you have a problem with me, just say it. Because I don't have time to take shit from you or—" Today was cut off Bonnie day, or so she assumed as the brunette that she once convinced herself was more than a sister to her than her own, interrupted the trio before she could continue her statement.

"And just when I thought this day couldn't get _any_ better."

As Bonnie looked towards the door, Rebekah followed suit as Caroline sighed.

With a baby in hand; a little boy with blonde hair, one that looked about two or three months old, the doe-eyed brunette turned on her heel. After watching her give the child to someone who looked to be a sitter, Bonnie inhaled.

And just when she thought things couldn't get worse; she knew they would.

"Katherine," Bonnie greeted, only this time, the smile was vacant.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's part one of chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it! There's a little cliff-hanger there, but it'll start where it left off in the next chapter, which will be posted in a few days since I don't want to keep you guys hanging with what's going on between Bonnie and Katherine.

Also, what did you guys think of the little cameo? How do you guys feel about Mary being one of the characters that I introduced and TV!Bonnie having a sister? I had a hard time trying to figure out who the face claim would be for her, so you guys can help if you want. I am thinking of Zoe Saldana since she looked about the age that I imagined, but if you guys have any other idea for someone who looks a bit similar to Bonnie then let me know! Other than that, review and let me know what you thought of this update. xx


	3. A Charming Return: Part Two

**Author's Note:** So sorry this update took so long! I hope you guys enjoy it. Also thank you so much to _Esmeralda312_ for being my beta for this chapter!

**A little disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters! No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Things were going just as she expected. They weren't warming up to her like she'd hoped, but that didn't stop her from wanting it.

She even thought she was handling it. In spite of that, when Katherine showed her face and looked at her as if Bonnie was the last person she wanted to see, she knew that handling it would be the last thing she did.

Bonnie always considered herself to be strong. There were so many things she could take; however, having a friend, sister, _partner in crime_ hate her for a choice she needed to make crushed her.

Bonnie was selfless.

Before she left, she always took care of her friends. Howbeit, the moment she decided that it was time to help herself, take care of_ herself_, she knew that leaving was the best thing to do.

The men in this town, specifically the Sons of Anarchy, a motorcycle "club" that made sure their reins were felt through the county, made their living protecting the town in ways that confused Bonnie.

Arms trafficking, assault, drug trafficking, murder – you name it, they were a part of it, and while others thought it was for no reason other than to make Charming a much better place, Bonnie knew differently.

As the daughter of the Vice President of SAMCRO: Charming charter, though, it was hard to ever express her feelings about it. And so she kept quiet, until realizing that she could no longer live that life.

She needed out. She needed to feel safe, to feel that comfort of walking down the street without the risk of being harmed by a rival club. If that meant leaving, then she would.

Her friends didn't see it that way. Katherine _didn_'t see it that way, and now Bonnie knew she wouldn't hear the end of it.

Just like Bonnie, Katherine was outspoken. They both said what they felt, only Bonnie knew how to do it with a bit of tact while Katherine was the complete opposite. Instead of appearing selfless much like her friendly counterpart Bonnie, she was selfish and only cared about herself.

There were times when Katherine showed her true colors, allowing Bonnie and the girls to see that she cared about them more than anything, that she would do anything for them. Now that they were on the outs, though, it was hard to be positive that she'd ever see that again.

Bonnie missed her more than anything, but when she contemplated hugging her, she knew that it was nothing more than a bad idea that she really didn't need to execute. Not now. Not when they were having a well-expected stare down that lasted only a few seconds but felt like a lifetime.

Bonnie wanted to say something, she _needed_ to say something; however, as she heard that familiar roar of a motorcycle, her words were lost and her attention quickly drifted.

She came back home, and even though she knew SAMCRO owned this town, seeing one of them so soon was the last thing she needed.

Everyone knew she was Jax's girl before she left, and if they found out about her return, she was sure he would as well.

The thought of that alone made her nervous.

With a familiar release of breath, a sigh, Bonnie was sure that the girls noticed too.

As the desire to run to her car and leave nearly took over her, she wouldn't dare budge as the familiar roar came to a halt.

Katherine probably didn't think she noticed, but Bonnie caught that devious look of hers. It wasn't until she looked over her shoulder, though, that she realized why.

Oh, shit. It was Jax; an older, hotter,_ manlier_ Jax.

She felt her stomach drop instantaneously. There was nothing she could do as her breath hitched in her throat.

After all, what was she supposed to do? Run to him and tell her the biggest mistake she ever made was leaving? Or go the honesty route and let him know that her only reason for being back was to get away from her psychotic ex-boyfriend?

Bonnie didn't know, but when she looked at him and their eyes met, everything before that moment became irrelevant. She missed him, and the way her body reacted by simply looking at him let her know that missing him wasn't the only thing that she did.

But she wouldn't say that. Not yet.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and _chat_—"

Interrupting everything that was going through her head, Bonnie quickly looked away from him. She broke their mutual eye contact and ignored the look on his face, a look that was easily read as confusion, before she turned to see Katherine as she weaseled herself on by and walked toward Jax's bike.

At first, Bonnie was so wrapped up in seeing him and in what was going on that had she not snapped herself out of it quick, she may have missed the little lip lock exchange. It was casual, though not something you'd expect between two people you thought of as your sister and your one big love.

Standing there confused and borderline pissed off, Bonnie watched as Katherine hopped on the Harley-Davidson: Super Glide Sport.

Her fingers itched _extremely_, but instead of letting Charming convert her so quickly, she refrained from doing anything.

Hurt, angry, confused – it didn't matter; as a woman now, there were certain ways Bonnie would handle things. And it would _never_ be the Charming way.

As she got lost again in what the hell was going on - there was a look from Jax that she missed, a look that mimicked her own and would've let her know that, just like her, he was also far from over it.

She contemplated going over there and greeting him, but her idea was cut short as his engine roared. As it echoed throughout the streets, bouncing off each house, she watched as he peeled off.

Though – not before seeing him shake his head.

What the hell was that?

"Well, now, that'll teach you to leave, won't it?" Rebekah said.

Her closeness put Bonnie on edge, and she nearly gave in to the itch in her fingers and punched her just as she got into her car to leave. Instead, she glanced over to Caroline, the only one who genuinely seemed excited about her being back.

"What the _hell_ was that? Why was Katherine with him?" she inquired in a confused tone.

At first Caroline was hesitant, but when she realized Bonnie needed to know, her hesitation ceased. "She's his old lady now…"

**OLD LADY**

_Wife or steady girlfriend of a club member. _

_She's monogamous and has the respect of the other women._

Nodding yet refusing to take all of it in, Bonnie realized what a huge mistake she had made.

Coming back was a bad idea.

Standing there, wondering if she should stay or if she should go, Bonnie shook her head and cursed at herself for this return before heading towards her car.

She needed to get out of there, and she needed to get out of there fast; however, before she could, the sound of Caroline calling for two unfamiliar faces, her kids, put that idea on hold.

The car door opened and closed simultaneously, before Bonnie gave her friend an inquisitive look.

This is what happened when she didn't keep it touch; she missed out on things.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone–" The children, one appearing eight while the other was at least five, looked at Bonnie as if they weren't the least bit interested before she stooped down just enough to get a good look at them. "This is your aunt Bonnie."

Caroline had kids. Bonnie always knew this would happen, yet the idea of missing out on it crushed her.

But she wouldn't show that. Not now.

"What are their names?" She paused. "Who's their dad?" As Bonnie smiled and waited for an answer, Caroline kept silent before saying, "Come on. Let's go back to my house. We have a lot to catch up on." She spoke in the true Caroline fashion.

Bonnie nodded in compliance.

* * *

Walking into the office of the Teller-Morrow Auto Repair shop, Jax watched as his mother, Gemma Teller, typed away at the keyboard in front of her.

Today had started well for him. He woke up, made a few calls, confirmed a few shipments, and even came to terms with the idea of remaining with Katherine, the mother of his child. However, as the morning went on and he abruptly came face to face with his past, he was sure that by the end of the day the good start would mean nothing.

As he stood there and watched his mother, his eyes wandered on the computer screen in front of them.

With a kiss to her temple, Jax hid his confusion as he contemplated telling her of the somewhat expected return. Although he knew Gemma openly dreaded this for years, it was something better heard from him than anyone else.

Gemma, a _proud_ Old Lady, was the 51-year-old brunette who acted as Queen Bee of SAMCRO, a perk bestowed on her with her marriage to not only Clay Morrow, acting President and one of the founding nine members of the Sons of Anarchy, but also her previous marriage to John Teller. She knew that one day Bonnie would come back and screw up her son all over again, just like when she left, but when Gemma promised herself she'd never let another woman leave behind a few messes for her to clean, this was something she couldn't have. Despite how Jax would feel.

Luckily though, she didn't know.

Yet.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, baby," she said as her head lightly pushed into the kissed placed at her temple.

Today Gemma had a lot of work to do, but that didn't mean she couldn't give her son the attention he obviously needed. _After all, why else would he be here?_ She thought.

"What's up, honey?" Tilting her head upward to meet his eyes with her own, Gemma waited for an answer that would at least give her the clue she was looking for – but when he ignored her instead and practically encouraged the old lady's eyes to lightly squint in his direction, she said nothing.

Following his every move from the desk to the couch, Gemma watched him and turned to face him completely.

As the position of the office chair changed with a swivel, a tiny yet obnoxious squeak came from beneath it, showing what an antique annoyance the chair actually was.

"Goddammit. I have to deal with this fucking sound all day. You'd think Clay would get his ass in here and buy new shit," Gemma said, shaking her head. She refocused her attention back to her son.

When she noticed his demeanor, one of someone with a lot on their mind, it was easy to take it as an indication that something was wrong – or at least, something had gotten under his skin.

"What's going on? You look like somebody's been giving you shit…" She pursed her lips together, and Jax leaned forward to rest his forearms against his legs. Keeping an eye on him long enough to watch as he made himself comfortable, she nearly forced her hand and made him speak before he finally did so on his own.

"I went to pick up Katherine today—"

She gave her son a peculiar look.

Was she supposed to know where this was going? She tilted her head, encouraging him to continue without saying a word.

"And you won't believe who was there."

Somewhat stumped, Gemma remained silent.

Sure, Katherine was always her go-to girl and the daughter-in-law she always felt she deserved, but that didn't mean she kept tabs on the feisty brunette 24/7. Even if she had, was she supposed to know of everyone who randomly made an appearance at the home she and her son shared on the rare occasions that he wasn't at the club?

Looking at him with a puzzled expression, Gemma shook her head.

"Well shit, Jax. I can't read your fucking mind. Are you going to tell me who it was or what?"

"Bonnie," he said finally, his eyes softening at the mere mention of her name before a sudden fire ignited behind them.

Gemma knew the meaning behind that look. She'd seen it so many times before that it was hard to forget, but with her mind racing in anger, the look in his eye was the last thing she could pay attention to.

The woman that broke her son's heart was back in town.

"Well, what the hell is she doing back?" Gemma asked as she stood quickly, her right hand firmly placed on her hip. "Did you talk to her? How long is she staying for?"

"I don't know, Ma. I didn't get to ask all that," he said, looking at his mother with somewhat of sarcastic undertone.

Pursing her lips once again, Gemma inhaled.

"Then you need to find out." Turning away from him, she began tidying up the far right corner of her desk before shaking her head and glancing back. "And I don't want her near the club. The last thing you boys need is her snooping around and asking about Rudy."

"I guess it's a good thing you're not a part of the club—" His words were abrupt and rough, but as he stood, Gemma couldn't help but turn and face him completely with her mouth ajar.

She was shocked by what he said, but that wouldn't stop her from understanding what he was getting at, even if she didn't need to hear it.

"Because right now, Mom," he placed his hand against the side of her neck, "It doesn't matter what you want."

"No?"

"No," Jax said as he shook his head and paused for a second. "Everything's goin' to be alright, Mom. Her being back isn't going to change a thing."

"Yeah?" As her stance showed a bit of defiance, she said, "Well, try telling your kid's mother that."

Sighing and finally pulling his hand away, Jax shook his head again. He would've stayed there to continue their conversation. In fact, he wanted to. But just as his lips parted to give a well-deserved response, Juice – one of the few Puerto Rican members of SAMCRO, came into the office and called him for an impromptu meeting with the Sons.

"Jax, Clay said he needs us at the club house."

If Jax could have, he would've rejected it and told Juice he'd be there later - but when he realized the importance of showing up, the newly elected Vice President nodded before looking away from Juice and back to his mother.

Without saying a word, Jax followed him out, leaving Gemma there to contemplate on what the hell she was going to do.

At first, she thought it'd be a good idea to pay a visit to the little bitch and scare her away from her boy _and_ her family; though, when she realized what trouble that'd cause between her and Jax, she pushed that thought aside.

The last thing she needed was distance to be drawn between her and Jax – especially now, when things were going so well. However, to assume Gemma would say nothing, _do_ nothing, as if she were walking on eggshells whenever Bonnie came around, would be a very _big_ mistake.

After all, would Gemma be Gemma if she did that?

Returning to her desk, she continued to toy with the idea of showing up at the home her best friend, Abby Bennett, once shared with her husband Rudy; it was a home that she was sure Bonnie would use as shelter while in Charming, but when she changed her mind and returned back to work, she knew that all would happen in due time.

Until then, all there was to do was hold out for the opportune moment.

* * *

Five minutes, only five minutes – that's all it took to get Gemma up and out the door.

She told herself she wasn't going to intrude and overstep any unspoken boundaries that her son may have subconsciously placed on the situation, but that didn't mean she couldn't find someone else to do it for her.

Being a mom, a mom like Gemma, there were certain things she needed to do in order to keep her family safely intact. If that meant tampering with her son's personal life in order to keep him in this somewhat high point in his life, then so be it.

It was selfish in a way, her desire to protect him for the sole purpose of keeping _her_ family together. Though, as she crippled them with her actions and kept them in her sights long enough to know they were safe and protected, it also appeared as if she were selfless. In this instant, Gemma seemed to only care of their well-being, rather than her own.

Family was a big thing for her, a big thing for anyone who called themselves a proud member of the SAMCRO family, and if that meant she had to play dirty in order to keep hers around, then so be it.

It was only God who could judge her – and the fact that she didn't believe in him, well, it only helped her realize that in her eyes, nothing was off limits… that is, if her name wasn't attached to it.

As she closed the door behind her, the group of old ladies lingering around the front of the clubhouse across the parking lot instantly caught her eye. There was only one she needed to see in particular, though, and instead of drawing attention by calling for them to meet her halfway, Gemma casually walked over.

With her hands in the pockets of her jeans and her stride prideful, Gemma responded with a smile to the few 'Hey, Gemma's' here and there. It was clear they respected her, being that she was the "Queen" in a sense, but that didn't mean she respected them enough to give proper greetings rather than a simple passing nod.

Old ladies or not – to Gemma, they were nothing more than disposable, especially when half of them would be exchanged with other potential old ladies within a month's time. It was sad – sad how the men could barely keep ahold of women once they truly got a taste of what the SAMCRO life was like. Even then, if they needed to get rid of the weak and keep the strong, then so be it.

Gemma was all about keeping around women who were strong, which would quite possibly explain her actions to Katherine as she sat there and felt Gemma's lips only inches away from her ear.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

As she glanced back and upward toward Gemma, looking at her with a hint of skepticism, Katherine nodded before standing up.

She liked to think she and Gemma were close. After all, she was married to her only son – but that wouldn't stop Katherine from keeping a safe distance. It was nothing personal to Gemma, but when it wasn't concerning matters of the heart, Katherine always kept those she considered friends at arm's length. Despite not always being that way, she was happy to say that she was now.

Walking alongside her mother-in-law in silence, Katherine let her guard down for a second and asked, "What do you need to talk about?"

"I heard your little bitch of friend is back in town." She spoke almost instantly.

"Yeah, which is _just_ my luck," she said, referring to Bonnie's overall timing. "Jax and I just got back together – so, of course she'd pop up now rather than never."

"Well, her being back means nothing," Gemma said. She stopped walking once they got further away from prying eyes and ears. As they stood there facing one another, Gemma continued. "Because you're not going to let her near Jax."

Katherine raised her left eyebrow quickly before cracking a smirk. "Right, because I can control anything Jax does. That's all you, Gemma."

"Listen here." With her finger pointed at Katherine, Gemma stepped closer. "You're my son's wife, and if I ask you to keep a bitch away from him, you're going to do just that like a good little old lady. Otherwise, this thing we've got going here between you and me," Gemma's finger swung between the two of them as Katherine crossed her arms, "Won't be so kosher."

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"So, when I say keep that bitch away from my son and make sure he only has eyes for you, then you do it. Otherwise, she's going to steal that little family you have from right under you, and Jax is going to let her."

"I think I can handle my family, Gemma…" Pausing for a moment, Katherine smiled humorlessly. "After all, you taught me that."

"Well, good." Still prideful in her stance, her smirk had a mild tint to it. "Then handle it, and you and me will be just fine."

Katherine expected there would be more, but there wasn't. Gemma left her to feel somewhat unsure of herself, unsure of her family. It was clear what could happen to her and Jax with Bonnie back in town, but it wasn't until now that she began to worry.

Bonnie being back put her on edge more than she liked to admit, but with everything going on, especially her struggle to stay clean and ignorant to the next heroine fix she craved, Katherine didn't know how to handle it.

It was too much. Everything with SAMCRO was _too_ much, but if Gemma wanted her to handle it, then she damn sure had to try.

* * *

"You have so many pictures here," Bonnie said with a smile as she looked at the mantel filled with photographs of Caroline, her kids, and the father Bonnie would have never expected. "I mean, you and Op…" as Bonnie's smile widened, she picked up a rogue photo of Caroline and a guy she once despised during their time in high school.

Not in a million years would she have expected this, but to say it was a shock would be a lie. Here in Charming, there weren't many decent guys to choose from, not many that you'd expect would want to build a home and a family, but Harry – mostly known as Opie to everyone who knew him, was one of the guys who were different. Sure, he was a member of SAMCRO and practically slept with the devil, but sometimes, even Bonnie knew, you had to look past that when it came to falling in love.

"I know, who would've thought?"

Bonnie glanced up from the picture and looked at Caroline.

"Me."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her, but smiled in the process.

"I mean, I knew you couldn't have hated him that much. And even if you did, all that hate for someone always leads to more." She placed the picture frame back in its rightful place before continuing, "And look at that. I was right."

As Caroline giggled lowly and shook her head, Bonnie moved to sit beside her on the couch.

"So right that you weren't here to gloat about it when we got married."

The girls had been there for hours, talking, laughing, and catching each other up on everything they had missed; though, during that entire time, Caroline failed to bring up what was really on her mind… the fact that Bonnie actually left.

But somehow, she thought that maybe it was now time for that.

"Yeah…"

"You didn't even bother to call, or anything."

"I know, Care… I just—"

"Needed to be away from Charming, I get it," Caroline nodded.

"Do you?" Bonnie shook her head gently. "Because I don't think you do."

"Well then help me, Bonnie. Help me get it. Help me get why you just left us. I mean, Katherine and Rebekah may not understand, but I will. So just tell me why?"

Bonnie wanted to, she _needed_ to, but before she could, Caroline stood up and continued her tirade.

"I mean, we were supposed to go to college together. You and me, away from all of this shit… but you just left me and didn't even think of inviting me to come with you."

As a feeling of sorrow ate at her core, Bonnie couldn't bring herself to look at Caroline in the eye as she spoke. She knew everything she was saying was true and she knew how much of her lack of communication had hurt one of her dearest friends, but she didn't know what to do.

It was all in the past and even if she could change, would she want to?

Bonnie sat there somewhat unsure, but that didn't stop her from realizing how disappointed in herself she was – especially for hurting someone like Caroline; one of the actual good ones in this town.

"I know you and me weren't as close as you and Katherine, but you still meant the world to me, Bonnie."

Finally looking up and giving her friend well-deserved eye contact, the emotion she often tried to hide displayed itself across her face in its entirety.

Bonnie felt bad, and by the look on her face, it was beyond evident.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I just… I needed to leave. For me. It was just something I had to do for myself."

"Was not calling me ever for you, too? Or not trying to keep in contact with me like I did you?"

So many tough questions the Bennett couldn't bring herself to answer, so she sat there quietly instead.

"I thought so..."

The urge to cry began to build up more than it ever had, though as she fought it and decided not to let her emotions get the best of her, Bonnie looked away from Caroline for a moment before listening to her friend, who was now a mother of two and a wife, tend to her children in the other room.

Just as before, the desire to run tried to beat its way out of Bonnie, but she wouldn't let it. She wouldn't let it control her during a time where she needed to be here, if only to show Caroline that she had changed.

As laughter of a happy family filled the kitchen, Bonnie quickly wiped a rogue tear before standing up once again and following the happiness bread crumbs into the kitchen. She wouldn't say anything at first, not when the children there, but when they left and retreated back into the backyard, Bonnie stepped closer to Caroline.

Resting her hand against the counter, Bonnie inhaled when Caroline finally looked at her.

"I wish I could say I knew why I didn't keep in contact with you, but I can't… because I don't know why." Noticing a gentleness surfacing behind Caroline's eyes, Bonnie continued. "I guess it was just me being selfish. I mean, to finally do something for me…" With an indirect sadness, Bonnie tilted her head as her frown lingered to the side. "I'm so sorry, Caroline. I should've called you or something, anything, but I didn't because I was only thinking about myself."

When Caroline didn't respond, Bonnie understood why.

This had never been done to her – no one had ever left _her_, but that didn't stop Bonnie from understanding how feeling abandoned could possibly change the dynamic they originally had.

They were best friends – that's the way the Bennett saw it, but now all that they were was nothing more than remnants of each other's pasts, hoping to rekindle the friendship that was possibly lost over time. That was how she felt, that was how she was going to feel; though, when Caroline abruptly wrapped her arms around her friend, speaking to her through her actions rather than her words, she suddenly felt differently.

Maybe they could go back to the past – until then, she simply enjoyed this much needed contact.

With Jax now married to Katherine and Rebekah possibly wanting nothing to do with her, the realization that Caroline was the only one there to ever forgive her made her enjoy that moment all the more.

"I still love you so much, Bonnie… and I never stopped because... that's not what friends do."

As Bonnie gripped her tighter in response, her eyes welled up with tears, but just as before, she wouldn't allow herself to cry. Not now.

Standing there for what felt like minutes, the girls wouldn't allow themselves to let each other go as they appeared to be making up for all the times the other was needed in their lives – the times when tears simply weren't enough. Now, as they comforted each other, they felt that this was all they ever needed to help them remember exactly what they had: a solid friendship that no one could ever replace.

Not Katherine.

Not Rebekah.

_No one. _

And that, alone, made Bonnie happy.

As they stood there holding each other, both completely unaware of Opie, Jax's best friend, soundlessly watching them from entrance of the kitchen, Bonnie ignored her tears and finally smiled contentedly as she said, "I love you too, Caroline."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's part two of Bonnie's return back to Charming! I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did _or_ didn't let me hear all about it in the reviews! Also, what do you guys think of Katherine being Jax's wife and mother of his child? And how do you think Bonnie should deal with that? Should she keep her loyalty going with her friend or continue being selfish? All will be answered in due time, but I'm just dying to know your predictions and reactions!


End file.
